FNaF Reacts to Ships Season 1
by TheGoldenBunny3463
Summary: They can read our minds! They know everything we do, think, and say! Join the Fazbear Gang as they react to our shippings! They can get angry, happy, sad, or even disgusted in our opinions! But YOU, on the other hand, can give the ships that they can react to! Just review, read, and relax, as our animatronics break the fourth wall and say what they think about our opinions!
1. PROLOGUE

CHAPTER I: **PROLOGUE**

It was a normal night for the animatronics and they were going to sleep, because of a very long day. But when Freddy was going to close his eyes, a golden bunny, somehow similar to Springtrap, but not torn apart, surprised him…

TGB3463: (appearing in front of Freddy) Hello, Freddy...

FREDDY: (pushing TGB3463) Hey! Who are you?! How do you know me?! And how did you get here?!

TGB3463: (rubbing the back of his head) Oh, sorry! It's just that, your door isn't locked and I came here to tell you something!

FREDDY: (locking his door) Alright, thanks for the tip, I guess, but who are you?!

TGB3463: (handshaking Freddy) Oh, how rude of me! I'm TheGoldenBunny3463, but you could call be G.B.!

FREDDY: Name's Freddy Fazbear, but I think you knew me already, but how?

TGB3463: Well, good question! I created you, but only in this universe!

FREDDY: What universe?

TGB3463: The big universe of fandom, of course!

FREDDY: Oh, I get it, but why are you here then?

TGB3463: I came here to tell all of you, including the toys, nightmares, phantoms, and sister-location animatronics, to react to the things people say in our universe!

FREDDY: (grabbing the phone) Alright, I'll call them!

Every character assembled in the dining room and G.B. told what will they do, hear, and say...

CHICA: (shouting) Are you serious?!

PUPPET: (being silent) ...

SPRINGTRAP: It's kind of weird that they pair us with each other...

NIGHTMARE: I know, right?

MOLTEN FREDDY: (screeching) Bleghh…

JEREMY: I think weird is not the appropriate word for it. Maybe creepy, I guess?

MIKE: Agree!

BABY: Can't we just get right to it?

FOXY: I'll get thee popcorn!

TOY CHICA: I'll make pizza!

PHANTOM BB: (laughing) Ha-ha-ha-ha!

NIGHTMARE FREDBEAR: (pointing Phantom BB) Who's this weird laughing guy next to me?

PHANTOM FOXY: Oh, sorry! He has some kind of, problem, you know?

NIGHTMARE FREDBEAR: Oh, OK, I get it now...

TGB3463: Shall we start?

FREDDY: (running away) Oh! I forgot something!

TGB3463: What is it?

FREDDY: (bringing some buckets) I got some buckets, just in case the ship is gross. One for each of us!

TGB3463: I guess we're, prepared, already, so shall we start?

EVERYONE EXCEPT TGB3463: Ready!


	2. THE FANGLE

CHAPTER II: **THE "FANGLE"**

TGB3463: (getting the cards) Alright, these are the cards of the ships!

BONNIE: Well, that's pretty prepared of you…

TGB3463: I know…

FREDDY: Alright, so what's the first pair you're going to tell us?

TGB3463: (shuffling the cards) Hmm, let's see what we got...

NIGHTMARE CHICA: (staring at the cards) How many pairs do we have, by the way?!

TGB3463: (counting the cards) I think it has thirty pairs, but we'll just going to pick fifteen for tonight!

WITHERED BONNIE: Thirty?!

TGB3463: (giving the cards to Freddy) Yeah, and since Freddy's the boss, he's going to be the picking the first pair...

FREDDY: (picking one card) I pick, this!

TGB3463: Alright, let's see what we've got!

BONNIE: I hope it's not me…

TGB3463: Ha! We have the "Fangle"!

EVERYONE EXCEPT TGB3463: (being confused) What?

TGB3463: (pointing Foxy and Mangle) It's the pair of Foxy and Mangle!

FOXY: (slightly blushing) What? How's that even possible?

MANGLE: (slightly blushing) Yeah! I'm from a different location from him! Is that kind of, ironic?

FOXY: (blushing hardly) Yeah!

TGB3463: Then why are you blushing?

FOXY: (hiding his cheeks) OK, I'm blushing because I, maybe attracted to her, but that doesn't mean we love each other...

TGB3463: (winking) Oh, OK! You're "just attracted" to her...

PHANTOM FOXY: (patting Foxy's back) Attracted; ye dog!

FOXY: Ugh…

MANGLE: (face-palming) Oh, brother...

TGB3463: How about the other's opinion? What do you think about them?

CHICA: I think it can be cute...

BONNIE: I agree!

BB: (raising his thumb up while laughing) Ha-ha-ha-ha!

TOY FREDDY: It's kind of romantic, I think?

SPRINGTRAP: (crossing his arms) I will agree on Foxy this time...

FOXY: (patting Springtrap's shoulder) Thank ye!

NIGHTMARE FREDDY: As do I.

TGB3463: Why? Are you guys jealous?

BALLORA: I think it's cute after all!

BABY: I agree because they're both foxes, and they are attracted to each other...

SPRINGTRAP: No, it's just that it's a long-distance relationship, which makes them hardly to love each other!

NIGHTMARE FREDDY: Yeah...

MANGLE: It's true!

TGB3463: Ha-ha! We're getting a lot of opinions here, but save some for the others! Next ship!


	3. THE FOXICA

CHAPTER III: **THE "FOXICA"**

FOXY: How about I pick a card?

TGB3463: (handing out the cards) Sure!

FOXY: (pointing a card) I have a fierce fire in me belly, this!

TGB3463: Alright, we got the "Foxica"!

FREDDY: (raising his hand) Oh, I know what this is! It's Foxy and Chica!

BONNIE: Ooh!

CHICA: (blushing hardly) What! No!

FOXY: (blushing hardly) Yeah! That's impossible!

PUPPET: (showing pictures while being silent) ...

SPRINGTRAP: Well I am! I think it's adorable!

NIGHTMARE: I agree!

FUNTIME FREDDY: Let me see!

BALLORA: It's alright...

FOXY: (blushing hardly) Oh, come on! Don't believe in thee internet! It's evil!

CHICA: (getting Foxy's phone) Says the one with a very "interesting" internet history! Do you want me to tell them what's inside?

NIGHTMARE FREDDY: (hitting Foxy with his elbow) Tell us! Tell us!

FOXY: Alright! Ye win!

CHICA: Good!

After that, Chica kissed Foxy in the cheeks. Some of them grabbed buckets and puked, while the others are covering their eyes…

BB: (covering his eyes while laughing) Ha-ha-ha-ha!

SPRINGTRAP: (rubbing his eyes) Ow! My eyes! It burns!

BONNIE: (looking away) Save it in the room, guys!

TGB3463: Are you two even a couple?

FOXY: Nay!

CHICA: Nuh-uh…

TGB3463: If you say so…

Then, a spectral shape forms at the stage. It was Golden Freddy, or Goldie for short.

GOLDIE: (appearing) Hey guys! Sorry, if I'm late. What did I miss?

SPRINGTRAP: We're reacting to ships that people pair us with!

GOLDIE: (sitting down Well, that's kind of creepy, but I'll carry along!

FOXY: Alright, two ships for me already. I hope thee next one is different...

CHICA: I agree.

TGB3463: (shuffling the cards) Alright, what ship do we have next? Chica, you'll pick the next card!

CHICA: (raising her thumb) Sure, why not?


	4. THE BONNICA

CHAPTER IV: **THE "BONNICA"**

TGB3463: (handing out the cards) Here, and choose only one!

WITHERED FREDDY: Choose wisely!

LEFTY: Maybe you could get yourself!

CHICA: Ha-ha!

LEFTY: (crossing his arms) I warned you!

CHICA: (picking a card) I pick this card!

TGB3463: (peeking the card) Ooh! Thanks for the warning, Lefty!

LEFTY: I read minds, you know?

CHICA: What is it?

TGB3463: It's "Bonnica"!

FUNTIME FOXY: Bonnie and Chica, for short!

BONNIE AND CHICA: (shouting at the same time) What?!

TGB3463: Nice, Chica!

CHICA: First is Foxy, then Bonnie?

FOXY: (being sarcastic) You're so lucky!

BONNIE: What's wrong with me? Am I not lovable?

MANGLE: Well, it's kind of cute, I guess!

JJ: I know right! It's cute, like me!

PHANTOM CHICA: It's adorable!

PHANTOM FREDDY: I agree!

JEREMY: I ship it!

MIKE: So do me!

FOXY: (showing Chica the phone) Hey, I found a couple of fan fictions from the internet! Let's read some!

WITHERED BONNIE: Yes!

NIGHTMARE FOXY: Now this can be interesting!

GOLDIE: Ha! This is going to be so messed up!

JEREMY: You two have a lot of fans!

MIKE: Are you two a couple?

BONNIE: (blushing hardly) What? No!

FOXY: (reading a fan fiction) Alright! Chapter one…

CHICA: (coughing) Ehem? We have a deal, remember?

FOXY: Ugh! I'll read it for myself!

TGB3463: How about you Springtrap? What can you say about them?

SPRINGTRAP: Well, it's kind of cute! It's a good chemistry!

BONNIE: (being sarcastic) Thanks a lot, brother…

TGB3463: Then, how about the sister-location gals? What is your opinion?

BALLORA: It's alright!

BABY: I agree!

TGB3463: Alright, so a lot of positive comments from all of you, guys! How about you, Bonnie? Do you like Chica?

BONNIE: (blushing hardly) A little…

TGB3463: (shouting) What?!

PHANTOM BB: (blowing up after laughing) Ha-ha-ha-ha-BOOM!

NIGHTMARE CHICA: Whoa!

TGB3463: Mind-blown…

BONNIE: Just a little!

TGB3463: (laughing) It's too good! Let's just move on to the next one!

BONNIE AND CHICA: (talking at the same time) Agree!

= = SPECIAL MENTIONS = =

jhay.0324 (for the suggestion: Bonnica)

THANKS FOR COOPERATING IN THE STORY!


	5. THE FRONNIE

CHAPTER V: **THE "FRONNIE"**

= = CONTENT WARNING = =

For people who don't agree in the topic of homosexuality, please skip this chapter and continue on the next one. For those who the ones who agree, you may read the story or not; it's your own decision.

= = END OF WARNING = =

TGB3463: (shuffling the cards) Oh, I have a warning for you guys!

FUNTIME FREDDY: What's wrong?

TGB3463: (still shuffling the cards) I read some of the pairs, and some of them involve the both gender!

NIGHTMARE CHICA: Hmm, is that cute or creepy?

TGB3463: Probably both…

BONNIE: (putting his palms together) Can I pick a card, please?

TGB3463: (giving Bonnie the cards) Sure!

BONNIE: (picking a card) Alright, I choose this card!

TGB3463: Oh my…

WITHERED FOXY: What's wrong, jim lad?

TGB3463: It's the "Fronnie"!

BABY: "Fronnie"? What's that?

TGB3463: Freddy and Bonnie!

EVERYONE EXCEPT TGB3463: (shouting) What?!

FOXY: (patting Bonnie's back) Bonnie! Ye didn't tell me you're gay!

BONNIE: I am not gay!

GOLDIE: (smirking while teasing Freddy) How about you, my gay brother?

FREDDY: Stop it, Goldie! Please, it's embarrassing!

TGB3463: Freddy, are you gay? Yes or no?

FREDDY: (thinking) Umm…

CHICA: No way! You are!

FREDDY: I didn't say anything!

NIGHTMARE FREDBEAR: But, why are you even thinking of a right answer?

FREDDY: (ignoring Nightmare Fredbear) Can't we just get to the next one?

TGB3463: Not until you answered the question!

FREDDY: Alright, fine! It's a "no"!

TGB3463: Well, how about the others? What's your reaction?

PUPPET: (holding thumb sideways while being silent) …

WITHERED BONNIE: (pointing Puppet's thumb) She's not sure.

SPRINGTRAP: I guess it would be cute if they are both gay!

FREDDY AND BONNIE: (shouting together) We're not gay!

SPRINGTRAP: See what I meant? They even answered together! So cute…

BONNIE: (sighing) Ugh…

TGB3463: Anything else?

NIGHTMARE MANGLE: It's alright if Bonnie's a girl!

TGB3463: Well sadly, he's not. What about you, Ballora?

BALLORA: They may be both boys, but I see a good chemistry!

TGB3463: And how about Lefty?

LEFTY: Good for me!

TGB3463: (shuffling) Alright, next pair!


	6. THE SPRANGLE

CHAPTER VI: **THE "SPRANGLE"**

MIKE: G.B., how many ships do we still have?

TGB3463: (shuffling the cards) We still have eleven pairs left!

JEREMY: (being confused) I thought we are having thirty pairs?

TGB3463: (still shuffling the cards) We'll continue the other half for tomorrow!

GOLDIE: Hmm, good idea! But, who's going to pick the next one?

TGB3463: Puppet, you pick the fifth pair!

PUPPET: (pointing herself while being silent) …

TOY BONNIE: She said: who, me?

TGB3463: Yes, you!

PUPPET: (pointing the card she chose while being silent) …

TOY FREDDY: He said: this card…

TGB3463: Alright, let's see what we've got! It's Sprangle!

EVERYONE EXCEPT TGB3463: What?!

FOXY: Hold on, hold on!

TGB3463: What's wrong, Foxy?

FOXY: First of all, me and Mangle won't toil out, but what about Springtrap? It's thee same thing!

TGB3463: Hmm, I guess you're right!

MANGLE: What's wrong? Are you jealous of him?

FOXY: Nay, it's just that, it's unfair!

TGB3463: Why? Do you like Mangle?

FOXY: I don't know thee answer to that…

TGB3463: (being sarcastic) Yeah, yeah, sure…

FOXY: (talking to Springtrap) And how about ye? What can ye say about Mangle?

SPRINGTRAP: It's alright for me.

TGB3463: Spring, you like Mangle?

SPRINGTRAP: (wrapping his arms around Mangle) Well, we're just good friends, right Mangle?

TGB3463: Good friends? What, like friendly or romantically?

MANGLE: It's just a friendly relationship!

TGB3463: But what about Foxy? Are you friends with him?

MANGLE: Of course? Right, Foxy?

FOXY: (slightly blushing) Yeah…

TGB3463: (coughing in a fake manner) Ehem…

FOXY: (ignoring G.B.) Alright, what about thee others? What be ye people say about their "friendly relationship"?

TGB3463: That's my line! Oh, nevermind…

BONNIE: Fine, I guess. But, Foxy's right; they are far from each other. But on the other hand, since they're good friends, I could see, why not?

FREDDY: (smiling) As long as they're happy, I'm happy.

TOY CHICA: (forming a heart) I ship it!

PUPPET: (holding thumbs upward while being silent) …

GOLDIE: Just fine!

TGB3463: (shuffling the cards) Good reactions so far, but still, let's save a little more for the other ships. Next!

= = SPECIAL MENTIONS = =

GlitchMerald (for the suggestion: Sprangle)

THANKS FOR COOPERATING IN THE STORY!


	7. EPILOGUE

CHAPTER VII: **EPILOGUE**

TOY FREDDY: (gathering the toys) Well, guys, this was fun, but we have to leave…

TGB3463: (putting the cards on the table) What's wrong?

TOY BONNIE: (pointing at the clock) It's almost six in the morning!

TOY CHICA: Yeah, and we have to perform today's show!

MANGLE: (pouting) We're sorry!

TGB3463: It's alright! So, see you later!

ALL TOYS: (leaving) Bye!

TGB3463: Well, how about you phantoms?

PHANTOM FOXY: We disappear every morning because we're just, phantoms…

TGB3463: But, can you visit again this midnight?

PHANTOM FREDDY: Sure!

TGB3463: So, goodbye guys!

ALL PHANTOMS: (disappearing) Bye, bunny!

TGB3463: How about the nightmares?

NIGHTMARE CHICA: We must get back in our house. We have a job to do!

TGB3463: (being confused) Job? What job?

NIGHTMARE CHICA: Well, we keep it as a secret, but you'll know soon!

NIGHTMARE BONNIE: Yeah! So, see you later midnight!

ALL NIGHTMARES: Bye!

TGB3463: Well, how about the sister-location gals?

BABY: (leaving) We also perform everyday like you guys!

BALLORA: (leaving) See you again next time!

TGB3463: Well, how about you guys? You also perform?

BONNIE: Sadly, yes, but we will see you again this midnight!

FREDDY: Well, let's continue this thing later, but I kind of getting it!

CHICA: So, bye G.B.!

TG3463: (talking to the fourth wall) Well, that's ends this first season! For, those whose ships that weren't in this season, just wait for the next one! Don't worry; we will come back, in the next story! Bye!

= = TO BE CONTINUED! = =

= = FUTURE STORY = =

TITLE: Love Notes (Freddy X Bonnie)

SUMMARY: No secret can last forever, especially with these animatronics! Do feelings toward another person can be solved in a piece of paper? Read this to know more!

CATEGORY: Five Nights at Freddy's

RATING: Fiction T

LANGUAGE: English

GENRE: Romance / Mystery

CHAPTERS: 16

CHARACTERS: Freddy / Bonnie / Chica / Foxy

START OF STORY: June 14, 2018

= = OTHER STORIES = =

Fronnie Forever (Freddy X Bonnie)

One or the Other (Freddy X Bonnie)


End file.
